onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonderland Castle
}} The Red Queen's Castle was originally the home of Wonderland's leader, the Red King, but following his demise, it was taken over by his wife, Anastasia. History 'Before the Curse' }} Once arriving in Wonderland, Will and Anastasia hear about a ball that is being held at the Red King's castle. They then decide to rob noble attire and attend. Whilst there, Will is caught stealing food and gets him and Anastasia thrown out, much to Ana's dismay as she was having a nice time, chatting to the King. Now hating her life as a pauper, Ana suggests that the two of them steal the crown jewels and return home to the Enchanted Forest, where they will have escaped their crime and be rich. Will agrees to engage in this one final heist. Anastasia breaks into the palace and finds the Crown Jewels. As she takes the crown, the King comes in behind her. The latter asks Ana what would possess her to try and steal from him. She tries to justify herself, pointing out that he's rich and she's poor; he doesn't need the jewels whereas she does to survive. Ana and the King continue to talk, and the former ends up accepting the Red King's hand in marriage. Outside, Will is waiting when the King steps forward and gives the people his new queen: Anastasia. She glances briefly at the shocked Will and then ignores him, waving to the cheering crowd. }} Shortly before her nuptials, Anastasia meets not only the Tweedles, her personal servants, but also Cora, the Queen of Hearts, who has accepted the invitation to the wedding, despite the fact that she and the Red King don't see eye to eye on practically anything. Ana soon realizes it's because Cora is adept of using magic, and the King believes royals shouldn't do such a thing, as it separates them from their subjects. Cora believes some separation is essential, and states that she sees much of herself in the young Anastasia, showcasing a type of motherly support towards the bride-to-be. The Queen offers to teach Ana how to use magic, which the latter declines, respectfully. One night, when Will visits Ana to ask her if she is playing a long con or whether her marriage is the real deal, Cora overhears their conversation, and Will's request that Ana meet with him at their wagon so that they may escape back to the Enchanted Forest together. However, Cora shows up in Ana's place, telling Will she won't be coming, and the desolate young thief asks that the Queen take out his heart to spare him of his misery. Cora does so, and Will leaves, alone. She then makes sure that Ana becomes wary of this, and lies to her, claiming that Will couldn't forgive her and moved on. From then on, Cora, longing to form a bond with the young royal, teaches her how to dabble with magic, drawing from her inner anger, under the presumption that soon enough the King shouldn't be much of an impediment for Ana's use of her newfound powers... 'After the Curse' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' }} Jafar, who had an agreement with the Red Queen, shows up on one of her palace's balconies and she informs him that Alice is back and looking for her genie, which she implies is what they wanted. Jafar moves closer and tells her that what they want can't be accomplished without the genie's bottle, and Alice's made all her wishes. He tells her not to be so pleased with herself, and she scolds him for talking down to the Queen. He tells her power is fleeting, which she takes as a threat, but he makes it clear that he's not just threatening her... he's ready to dispose of her. Jafar starts to choke the Queen through magic, but she is able to murmur that he doesn't know where Alice is. He releases her, and the bitter Queen reminds him that he's in her turf now, and if he wants her help, their deal remains. The Queen promises to get him his wishes, and he asks what she wants in return, to which she responds, "All in due time." She then tells him to get back on his carpet and let her deal with Alice. He tells her he hopes she does, for her sake, and then his carpet appears and he steps on it and flies away. Later, Jafar goes to pay a little visit to Cyrus, whom he's got locked up in a giant cage in his palace in the clouds over Wonderland. }} When the villagers of Wonderland reunite at the Red Queen's palace to discuss their woes with her, they are frozen by Jafar's magic, for the dark wizard wishes to discuss his plans with his partner-in-crime. The Queen has agreed to find Cyrus' bottle for him, in exchange for getting her unholy desires fulfilled. She asks Jafar if he can truly change the laws of magic using the bottle's power, to make the impossible possible, and the villain confirms this. Later, Jafar realizes that the Queen knows where the bottle is hidden. She tries to maintain some leverage by imposing that Jafar proves that he can do what he claims he can do before she tells him where the bottle is, but the wizard isn't having any of this. He freezes the Queen and lets her know they are not partners and he doesn't owe her anything; he's given her his word, and that's more than most ever receive. The Queen, looking intimidated, finally tells him where the bottle is: Mimsy Meadows. Jafar flies there on his magic carpet, hoping to find it, and his presence is witnessed by Alice and Will. It turns out that Alice kept telling everyone it was there so that she could know who she was up against. Unable to find anything, Jafar demands that Cyrus tell him where the bottle is, and the Queen shows up and tells him she has it, finally gaining the leverage she wanted. Later, she asks the White Rabbit how he knew where the bottle was, and he tells her he saw Alice and Cyrus burying it. }} Jafar confronts the Red Queen about her not telling him that Alice had company in Wonderland: the Knave of Hearts. The Queen explains that he's irrelevant, and Jafar demands that he is removed from the playfield. The Queen is conflicted, since Will is her ex-lover. She manages to capture him and locks him up in a cell. Jafar, however, is not satisfied, and demands that Will be executed so that people learn what happens when one helps Alice in Wonderland. Anastasia then concocts a plan to have the White Rabbit save Will, but the Knave turns it down, daring Anastasia to kill him. The Queen is distraught, but goes through with the execution plans. Jafar shows up to witness it, but so do Alice and the Lizard, who go on to save Will. The villains follow them into the maze gardens, and eventually corner the heroes. Jafar tortures Will to get Alice to make a wish, and Alice does make one: that, if the Knave dies, she dies. Anastasia is delighted, and the Knave is spared. Alice is then further tortured herself, but she refuses to wish and put Cyrus at the villain's mercy, so Jafar decides to leave, promising to explore her one weakness - her heart - to get her to wish. He turns Will into a stone statue. Alice begs the Queen to help him, claiming that she cares, a claim Anastasia denies. The Queen then leaves Alice alone with the statue, telling her that to make everything better she just has to wish. Later, however, the Queen returns to the site, and caresses the statue... }} The Red Queen goes to the edge of a cliff and extends one foot over the edge. After a moment she pulls her foot back. Later, while Alice tries to comfort the stone form of Will, she's approached by the Queen, who offers her a deal; if she retrieve some magical dust that will help protect her against Jafar, then she will help her locate Cyrus. After much reluctance, Alice agrees. Later on, the Queen goes to the Knave's statue and strokes its face. She says that she's sorry and then sprinkles the magic dust on him. The Knave is restored and she quickly walks away before he can see her. }} Tweedledum makes his way towards his Queen, telling her that they've searched the shores and there are no signs of Cyrus. She tries to maintain a certain composure as she tells her lackey to keep looking, for he couldn't have just vanished. Dum turns around and, with a provocative look, turns back to face her again and starts to ironically imply that vanishing is actually something genies can do. The Queen gets up and orders him to shut up, as she walks past him. The Tweedle theorizes that Cyrus could have simply not survived the fall, seeing as how he dove a thousand feet down into the water. She asks him if he's considered the possibility that he's a lazy imbecile; the Tweedle asks if it's a rhetorical question. The Queen starts to tell him that, with Jafar out of Wonderland, she has the opportunity to gain the upper hand. She says she already has the bottle, and wants the genie in her possession too. Unbeknownst to her, Jafar is standing right behind her. Noticing the Tweedle's reaction to his presence, she asks what it is, only to hear Jafar telling her to continue. The Queen plays it off, acting dumb, and telling him she had been worried sick. Jafar claims not to have time for her games, and asks to be told where he can find Alice. Ana tells him she'd be quite happy to tell him, saying Alice is easy to find, unlike that genie of hers. Jafar asks what she's talking about, and Ana explains that Cyrus got away while he was gone. Jafar, irate, immediately turns to the red army and orders them to find the genie immediately, but Anastasia reminds him that they listen to her and already have orders, and the genie will be back in their hands before the sun sets. She starts to walk back to her throne but Jafar stops her, grabbing her hand and her attention, and tells her not to forget that even if she holds the genie and the bottle, she can't live out her twisted dreams without someone changing the laws of magic, and he is the only one who will have that power. The Queen, amused, tells him, "Of course you are, darling." And heads back to her throne. Jafar isn't entertained. }} In the palace, Tweedledum tells the Queen what he's heard through the Grapevine: Cyrus is caught in a plant snare. As she goes to retrieve him, Tweedledum says that his brother gave a bag to Jafar. She orders him to leave and goes to her treasure cabinet... and discovers that the genie's bottle is gone. Later, the Queen comes to collect Cyrus, dropping him into her carriage, and they stop by her old wagon to collect his bottle. Jafar, meanwhile, discovers that the bottle he has is a fake. He storms through the Red Queen's castle, screaming for her. Once realizing everyone's gone, he notices a box addressed to him. Inside is Tweedledee's head. He alerts Jafar that the Queen is on to them. Jafar is furious and flies out of the castle, exploding it as he does so. Ana and Cyrus return in the carriage. Once realizing Jafar knows what is happening, the Queen heads on to find Cyrus' bottle. }} At the Red Queen's palace, Jafar yells triumphantly that he is the new master of Wonderland as he walks through the Red Queen's throne room. The sorcerer turns to his father, who is in his cage which is now on wheels, and asks if he's enjoying the view, stating he can now watch him sit on the throne he didn't think he deserved. The sultan states that a throne is made when the man who sits upon it is worthy, adding that Jafar is simply sitting on a large chair. As Jafar sits on the throne, he asks his father if he believe he was worthy, to which he replies "more so than you". Jafar points out that the sultan tried to murder his own son, causing his father to stand in his cage. "If only I had succeeded, the world would be a far better place" he says, snarling at his son. Jafar glares angrily at his father, but before he doesn't anything he'll regret, he orders his guards to remove him. Three of his guards proceed to push out the cage containing the sultan. Shortly after the Sultan is removed, Jafar is visited by the Caterpillar who tells him about a terrible creature known as the Jabberwocky. Once the Caterpillar leaves, Jafar gives Tweedledee a new body in exchange for everything he knows about this fortuitous creature. Once spilling the beans, the tweedle is free. }} Now controlling over the Jabberwocky, Jafar sends the beast on a search for the bottle containing Will. The beast soon discovers the genie's deceased former master, Lizard, and gouges out her eyes and returns them to Jafar, thinking they may be of use to him. Since Lizard died with her eyes open, Jafar is able to cast a spell on the eyes to show him the last thing the girl saw after death, which gives him an image of Anastasia. He then sends the Jabberwocky after the Red Queen, who attempts at hiding the bottle containing Will in the forest and fighting off the beast herself. She fails, however, and is captured and taken back to Jafar at the castle. There, Jafar, has the Jabberwocky work her way inside the Red Queen's head, bringing out her worst fears, reminding her of her troubled past, causing a mental breakdown. Anastasia is manipulated into using her wishes, thus allowing Jafar to claim the bottle for himself. The dark sorcerer then starts preparations to use all three genie bottles to break the laws of magic. }} Jafar attempts to cast his spell with the power of all three genies but is unable to due to something not being right with Will. He frees the Knave from his bottle and the Jabberwocky attempts to read his fears, however, she can't. They decide to pay Anastasia a visit down in the dungeon, thinking she's cast some sort of protection spell on him, but she doesn't know what's wrong with Will. The Jabberwocky soon deduces that Will doesn't have a heart, having learnt this by reading the fears of Alice, who's hiding in the dungeon with Cyrus. The two of them escape to find Will's heart before Jafar does and hide it, whilst Jafar threatens Anastasia's life in exchange for information. Not wanting her to die, Will admits that his heart is hidden in the town of Storybrooke, but Jafar is saved a trip by Alice and Cyrus, who return to Wonderland with the heart and have it stolen from them by the villainous wizard. However, Jafar's staff makes it impossible for him to harm the couple, and ends up causing him to flee without it. The dark sorcerer soon returns with Will's heart in tow and he places it back in the genie's body, causing all his feelings for Ana to come rushing back. The two of them share a passionate kiss, but the Jabberwocky soon pulls them apart, locking Will back in his cell. Anastasia is then freed, but Jafar says he'd like to test that Will's heart definitely works, stabbing the former Red Queen in the back with his knife and bringing about her death, leaving the Knave completely distraught. }} Jafar encases the Anastasia's body in a glass coffin and deliberately angers Will by remarking how she looks to be only sleeping. The former Sultan of Agrabah, upset by Jafar's cruelness, implores him to show some mercy. Admittedly, his father regrets the error of his own past actions, but realizes Jafar has yet to change. Using Will's misery as an advantage, Jafar tempts him into fetching his serpent staff so the laws of magic can be broken and Anastasia can be revived. The Jabberwocky impatiently prods Jafar for the Vorpal Blade, which he intends to keep until the laws of magic are nullified. She teases him about his worries over not being able to complete the spell as well as his concern over why Amara, in the staff, refused to harm Cyrus. In turn, he unveils her fears about being his slave forever should the Vorpal Blade remain in his hands. Having a hunch, he asks the two other genies, Taj and Rafi, if they know Amara. They deny it, but Jafar notices the two bear a resemblance to her. The Jabberwocky returns with Cyrus as prisoner. He questions the former genie about the staff, but Cyrus attests that it's gone with Alice and Will. Suspicious of his claims, he has the Jabberwocky check. She confirms Cyrus is being truthful, though Jafar doesn't know his supposed ally is actually double-crossing him. Afterward, the Jabberwocky asks for the Vorpal Blade, but, again, Jafar refuses. Since Will is tied to his genie bottle, Jafar summons him and uses force to demand the staff's location just as Amara, now human, arrives to settle a score with her former apprentice. As they magically duel, Amara levitates glass shards at him, but he pushes it back. Rather than kill her, Jafar impales Cyrus with a shard, as he knows the man as well as the two genies are her sons, thus killing the boy. He forces her to cast the spell with him to break the laws of magic; knowing she can't bear losing a son. }} Jafar has finally succeeded in breaking the laws of magic, so he keeps up his end of the deal with Will and resurrects Anastasia. Will is ecstatic, but he soon learns that Jafar has also used his magic to make Ana love him, going as far as to kiss her passionately in front of her ex-boyfriend, who remains devastated. Alice is soon taken prisoner and Jafar threatens to change the past and make it so she never met Cyrus, unless she tells him where Amara is headed. She refuses, remaining strong, but one of Jafar's guards soon mentions the two red doors Amara and Cyrus were seen going through, and Anastasia tells her new love that they lead to the Well of Wonders. Jafar leaves to deal with them, and the White Rabbit sneaks in to free Alice. However, he is soon seen by Anastasia, who tries to stop him. Will begs her to see the truth, assuring her that she doesn't love Jafar, despite her claims that she does. He tells her that real love is different to what she feels right now, before using all his strength to reach a hand through the force field, grab Anastasia and kiss her - a kiss of true love. This breaks Jafar's spell, and the former Red Queen frees Alice before telling her to hurry up and defeat the dark wizard who killed her in the first place. Alice does so, managing to eradicate Jafar's powers by returning the water Cyrus stole to the Well of Wonders, thus revoking the curse of the genie and freeing Will, along with Cyrus' brothers. Whilst Jafar is trapped in his own bottle to serve eternity as a genie himself, Alice returns to the castle, where Anastasia's dead body is lying on an open coffin. When Jafar's magic was stripped, the spell he used to resurrect Ana was undone also, meaning she died again. However, Alice and Cyrus reveal that Nyx - the well's guardian - gave them some magic water to use on her, for whereas the Red Queen was meant to die, Anastasia's story goes on. Will gives Ana's body some of the water, and she wakes up, much to his delight. Will and Anastasia end up ruling happily together as the White King and Queen. Category:Wonderland Locations Category:Castles